Bickering Does Have It's Advantages
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: Booth and Brennan - oneshot - "Look at me, damn it!" I yelled, later feeling guilty about raising my voice.


**Here we are, another oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"Look at me, damn it!" I yelled, later feeling guilty about raising my voice.

Ever so slowly, she raised her head, her anger-filled eyes meeting mine; and it hurt. I was so used to her looking at me with a glint in her eye or a smile on her face, so the scowl she presented me with was one nasty whiplash. Now, with our eyes set on each other's, i lost the confidence I'd had only moments ago.

"What, Booth?" she asked angrily. "You can yell at me all you please when my back is turned, but when it comes to saying it to my face, you're silent? Is that it?"

I swallowed, trying to regain my voice, though when I spoke my voice was clouded by nerves, "What else can I do? I can yell and yell all I want, but when you're right there, your beautiful eyes looking into mine, I choke up. It's as simple as that. I _try_ to tell you things over and over again, but the only way anything sinks in, is when I yell. How on earth, am I then able to get through, when I just look at you and my knees turn weak?"

The look in her eyes softened a little as she said shakily, "I – I dunno, Booth. Shut your eyes?"

I couldn't tell whether she was making fun of me or if she was actually being serious. Closing my eyes slowly, I breathed in ,"You're not going, Bones. Not alone, nor with an entire team accompanying you."

"Why, Booth? Why cant I go?"

"I am not sending you off with a death sentence. I will not wave goodbye to you at the airport knowing what I would be sending you into; not knowing whether or not you'd return alive," i replied, my eyes remaining shut.

"It wouldn't be a death sentence," she pleaded, whether it be with me or herself, placing her palm softly on my flushed cheek.

"It would. But it doesn't matter, because you're not going," I called, raising my voice again.

"You've been there, booth. And here you are, standing right here in front of me; not dead. I would be fine," she tried unsuccessfully to reassure me.

"With me it was different. I was in the army. It was in my job description, but it is not in yours. I survived, whether that was luck or not, I'm not sure. You can never be sure, and I'm not taking that risk with you. Even if you _are_ fine, I can tell you that I most definitely won't be. I'll go crazy from worry. I'll drive everyone else crazy with my constant worrying," I paused, panting for breath, as I opened my eyes to find myself face-to-face with Brennan and her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up and even considering going. It wouldn't be fair on you. I'm sorry."

Stepping into her comfort zone, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she buried her head in the crook of my neck. "Don't be sorry. Just tell me you wont go?"

"I won't go. I promise," she whispered.

"Thankyou. Afghanistan is no place young and healthy women like you. Even if all you'd be doing was examining remains," I sighed with relief.

"Why do we always have to bicker?" she asked, gazing up at me.

"'Cause that's what we do. We work and we bicker, though not necessarily in that order."

"I wish we didn't."

"Hey!" I retorted, "you're the one that normally starts it!"

"Excuse me? Who is the one who came barging into my apartment tonight?" she exclaimed, stepping back from me.

"Only because you were going to go of to Afghanistan and I had to stop you. If you hadn't brought up going, I wouldn't even be here," I replied, standing my ground.

"What, you would have preferred if I'd just accepted before consulting with you?" she snapped back.

"Of course not. I meant that you shouldn't have even _considered_ going," I said, closing my eyes again.

I stood there, waiting for her to fight back with one of her quick replies. Expecting her to say things like 'I can do what I like' and 'it would be a great opportunity', though she said neither of those things. In fact, she didn't say anything. We both stood there, the only noise in her apartment our heavy uneven breathing.

Before I even heard her footsteps, her lips were on mine in a passionate frenzy. Instinctively my arms wrapped around her waist as I pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible. My lips met hers with as much passion and anger as her. My hands tangled in her hair as I kissed her harder, before she pulled back apprehensively.

"We can't do this," she sighed.

"I know."

"We're – We're just partners."

"Yeah, just partners."

"But, if we _did_, we'd have to tell the FBI."

"Yes. We'd definitely tell the FBI."

"Before anything actually happened. That would be the logical thing to do."

"Sure. Okay. The logical thing."

"We need to speak to Cullen next week."

"We need to speak to Cullen _tomorrow_."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is."

"Tomorrow it is."

We were both silent for a moment, before she said, "Screw he FBI."

Within an instant my lips were on hers again. Her hands roamed momentarily under my shirt before she pulled it off my torso completely. Bringing our lips back together again, she backed me up against a wall, my senses going wild. This was really happening. I wasn't imagining things. I wasn't sleeping. Her hands were actually running across my bare chest. My hands were literally unbuttoning her thin shirt. This was really happening. Without even realising it, we had made it to her room. She fell onto me as I fell back onto the bed, and she soon began to scatter kisses across my chest, our bodies a tangle of passion and anger, before bringing her lips back to mine.

This was really happening.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**This is kind of different to what I normally do, but it kind of just came to me.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Also, if you want, take a look at my AU story 'Need You Now'.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
